narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamigan
The Kamigan(神眼; Literally meaning "The Gods Eye") is said to be the first sign of evolving into the Eye of Unity. It is also called the Ultimate Eye (最眼"Saikougan") : : : Background This eye is genetically engineered to be the best, it has all of the followings abilities,Seijingan,Norowaretagan, Ketsugan,Makkuragan. Kenzaburo took kekkei genkai Dōjutsu from several dead clan members from different lands to create this eye. he mixed it and add it to his son eyes. Kenzaburo said this eye will bring peace or destruction to the world. : : : : Abilities The eye itself is inhabit by a sentient being named as the Bishamon , giving the user very useful information on and outside the battlefield and can duplicate hundreds of itself to aid the user,also is capable of "evolving" itself to become more devastating on the battlefield. The true power of the Kamigan vary from stage to stage,The kamigan allows the user to obtain a Full three hundred sixty degree field of vision with an extremely precise eyesight that reaches up to fifth teen kilometers and see far beyond the entire color spectrum and far more sensitive to light than regular eyes,can see through any object and material and zoom in and view them in a microscopic vision and track any speed movement with ease.You would also gained full access to the Twenty Gateways that'll monstrously increase your speed, strength,endurance, reflexes,senses,etc and not suffer extensive damage.the kamigan is able to detect multiple enemies stats,kekkei genkai,weaknesses,charka pathway system,etc. Can also predict enemies next strategy tactics, thoughts,attacks,etc. Kamigan can easily detect any genjutsu and break it if caught alone or in a group.You can also control a group of beings(any living creature) and act as a hivemind with a shared vision and coordinated the beings flawlessly.kamigan can also summon and control The Shinigami statue:Of the external path that has the power to steal other beings life forces even tailed beasts and restrained multiple tailed beasts at once. one of the most powerful and dangerous jutsu of the kamigan is the summoning:pure samsara rebirth this summoning allows you to revive or unlock any sealed or deceased beings without their Dna or locations. however once you awoken or revived that being you have to fight and defeat that being, if you succeed they'll obey and take orders from you. if you fail the being will dissipate and you will have your soul be trapped forever inside the Death god. Could also gain the Vector release the allows one to not only have the perfect defense but can send simple objects like a water drop or pebble and use it as a very deadly and concussive force by changing its vectors considerably. : Weakness The user's kamigan can overload thus potently make the user blind and cause seizures. the user can only use Kamigan only five minutes tops if passing stage two if kept longer the user would experience spontaneous combustion due to the tremendous heat generated of over usage. once you enter fourth stage your are almost guarantee to die because the fourth stage is meant to save or destroy the world, it would be a miracle if you somehow survive but you"ll never use Kamigan ever again.One major weakness is that since kamigan is more sensitive to light than regular vision, Any jutsu that creates a very bright light can stun a user of kamigan much longer than it would've done on a person with regular vision. Category:Dojutsu